Your sin is your existence
by SasukeTanteiPHlover
Summary: Many people hate me for what I did to my son. But I HAD to do it. The son my daughter thought was real was a fake, possessed by a monster named Jack Vessalius. He was also B-rabbit. It was up to me to stop Jack from killing everyone again. As they say, the minority are always right, am I right? Go and read my tale, for it needs to be told. My side needs to be known.


**A/N:Yay, I get to write one from Zai's POV. I think he's actually a good guy, and Jack is the bad one. We'll wait and see for Retrace 79 to tell us the answers! **

* * *

My name is Zai. Zai Vessalius. Yes, according to _that vile creature, _you all think I'm a horrible person for rejecting him all of his life. But I have a perfectly valid reason for why I hate that "thing'.

I met a woman named Rechelle years ago. She was lovely. Together, we swore to bear children that would uphold the peace in the world. We had our first, Oz Vessalius. In reality, the baby was still-born. I took it away from my wife because I didn't want her to see something so horrible. As I grieved over the loss of my son, I heard a voice.

"Hey, mister, are you Zai Vessalius?"

I looked up and noticed a small child near me. He had blond hair and green eyes. "Who are you?"

"Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Jack Vessalius. Surely, you've heard of me. I'm the hero of Sablier-"

"No. You caused the Tragedy, didn't you? Aren't you supposed to be dead?" I said coldly.

"That's right. I _should _be dead. However, just when I was about to meet my beloved Lacie again, the Abyss scattered pieces of my soul. I have been forced to regress to the age of a child again and again. Say, I see your son died. How about if I replace him?"

"_You? _What reason would I have to adopt filth like you?"

I could tell just how ruthless this man was and it made me tremble. I wasn't usually scared of anything, but this man chilled me to the bone.

"I have a chain called B-rabbit sleeping within me. He has lost his memories of being a chain and I'm letting him borrow this body. Soon, I won't be the one in control. Then, you can welcome "Oz the B-rabbit" into your house."

The child flashed a cheery smile at me. I shivered even more.

"Why would I keep a filthy monster like that?"

"Let me tell you something. Oz was an unwilling killer. He kept on whining and screaming about how he didn't want to kill this person, he didn't want to kill that person. It got so annoying that I just made him do it, anyway, just to shut him up. Alice came and scolded me, saying that Oz was crying tears of pain as he killed."

"So, you tortured your chain, huh? That's awfully nice of you." I replied sarcastically.

He smiled. "So, Zai...I hope we can become good..._friends." _

* * *

So I took in the monster known as Jack. Sure enough, his prediction came true. B-rabbit took over and acted just like an ordinary boy. But I knew better than to trust him. We had a daughter, too, and B-rabbit became fond of her. She was fond of her "brother." I couldn't trust him. He could get taken over by Jack at any moment and try to kill us. I did feel a little pity for the creature, though.

Being forced to kill against your will is a horrible deed even we Baskervilles won't condone. That is why Jack Vessalius is so dangerous. His disregard for human life made Oz "Vessalius" too dangerous. So, to put him out of his mercy, all I wanted to do was drop him into the Abyss. I didn't want the world to suffer again due to THAT MAN's evil.

So, whatever it takes, even if my brother hates me, even if the creature comes at me with open arms, begging to be accepted, I won't accept him. He's a filthy, pathetic creature that doesn't need to exist. As I finish my story, my daughter looks like she wants to cry. It's all right. You don't need to trust him at all.

My brother refuses to believe me as well.

Well, they say the "only place where a man is not recognized as a hero is in his own hometown."

I don't care if I'm hated. I did what I believed was right. And that's all there is to it.


End file.
